Explaining the Gangs
by hollyleaf988
Summary: This is a mini story that basically explains the story I am working on at the moment, 'Gang Wars'. I hope to have the first chapter of 'Gang Wars' posted by tomorrow at the latest.
1. Chapter 1  Anaklusmos

**A/N - This is basically a small story where I will explain all that happens in the story I am currently working on, 'Gang Wars'. Reading this first will be a big help for understanding the other story. The first gang to be explained is ... (Drumroll please) ... ANAKLUSMOS!  
>Don't forget, this story is AU and completely mortal. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR The Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Gang name** -

Anaklusmos

**Leaders** -

Zoé Nightshade  
>Phoebe<p>

**Second in**  
><strong>command<strong> -

Bianca di Angelo

**Strategist** -

Hazel Levesque

**Healer**** -**

Rachel Dare

**Members** -

Nyssa  
>Lou-Ellen<br>Miranda Gardiner  
>Mary<br>Lacy  
>Drew Tanaka<br>Gwendolyn

**Notes - **

Anaklusmos is an all girl gang, basically modelled on the hunters of Artemis. The only difference is, they are allowed to date, though many choose not to. Obviously, Bianca and Zoé are alive in this story. Anaklusmos gets their name from Percy's blade, Riptide, that originally belonged to Zoé.

**A/N - Thanks again for reading. Next chapter will be ... AEGIS!**

**Bye guys,**

**~hollyleaf988~**


	2. Chapter 2 Aegis

**A/N - The second gang to be explained is ... (Drumroll please) ... AEGIS!  
>Don't forget, this story is AU and completely mortal. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR The Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Gang name** -

Aegis

**Leaders** -

Luke Castellan  
>Thalia Grace<p>

**Second in**  
><strong>command<strong> -

Nico di Angelo

**Strategist** -

Annabeth Chase

**Healer**** -**

Katie Gardener

**Members** -

Travis Stoll  
>Connor Stoll<br>Malcom  
>Jason Grace<br>Piper McLean  
>Grover Underwood<br>Juniper

**Notes - **

Aegis are one of the main gangs in the story. They get their name from Thalia's shield in the here, Luke, Thalia and Annabeth share a house. Connor, Travis and Katie share a house, Nico and Bianca (from Anaklusmos) share a house, Malcom, Jason and Piper share and so do Grover and Juniper.

**Next up is Katoptris!**


	3. Chapter 3 Katoptris

**Gang name -** Katropis

**A/N - The third gang to be explained is ... (Drumroll please) ... KATROPIS!  
>Don't forget, this story is AU and completely mortal. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR The Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Gang name** -

Katoptris

**Leaders** -

Charles Beckendorf  
>Jake Mason<p>

**Second in**  
><strong>command<strong> -

Leo Valdez

**Strategist** -

Silena Beauregard

**Healer**** -**

Ella

**Members** -

Tyson  
>Briares<br>Harley  
>Shane<br>Christopher  
>Mitchell<br>Percy Jackson

**Notes - **

Katropis are the other main gang in the story. They get their name from Piper's blade, even though she isn't in this gang. I used that blade because it was originally Helen of Troy's, and she had a lot to do with Aphrodite and most Aphrodite kids are in this gang. I made it mainly Aphrodite/Hephaestus because they are technically married and Beckendorf and Silena were (are, in this story) really sweet together.

**A/N - Thanks for reading, the next gang up... it's AXIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4 Axios

**A/N - The fourth gang to be explained is ... (Drumroll please) ... AXIOS!  
>Don't forget, this story is AU and completely mortal. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR The Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Gang name** -

Axios

**Leaders** -

Clarisse la Rue  
>Chris Rodgeuize<p>

**Second in**  
><strong>command<strong> -

Lee Fletcher

**Strategist** -

Michael Yew

**Healer**** -**

Will Solace

**Members** -

Ethan Nakamura  
>Mark<br>Sherman  
>Castor<br>Pollux  
>Clovis<br>Butch

**Notes** -

Axios are one of the more violent gangs. I couldn't find another greek named weapon to name them after, so I googled various greek words and came up with Axios. According to some website, it means Worthy, so I thought it was a fitting name. According to another website, Axios is a river god from Macedonia. Oh well!

**A/N - Thanks for reading! The next gang up ... it's the Romans ... it's GLADIUS!**


	5. Chapter 5 Gladius

**A/N - The fifth gang to be explained is ... (Drumroll please) ... GLADIUS!  
>Don't forget, this story is AU and completely mortal. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR The Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Gang name** -Gladius

**Gang name** -

Gladius

**Leaders** -

Reyna  
>Frank Zhang<p>

**Second in**  
><strong>command<strong> -

Hylla

**Strategist** -

Octavian

**Healer**** -**

Julia

**Members** -

Dakota  
>Don<br>Michael Varus  
>Bobby<br>Hank  
>Jacob<br>Larry

**Notes** -

Gladius was the most difficult gang to put together. I debated not even including them because I literally had to trawl through 'the Son of Neptune' to find enough names. Then I realised it would add a good twist to the story or a great sequel!

**A/N - Thanks for reading, If I post another chapter, it'll probably be for the Egyptian guys, though that'll probably be for the sequel.**


	6. Chapter 6 Olympians

**A/N - Okay guy. Turns out, I lied. I found another chapter to submit. It's the OLYMPIANS! I thought of this when I realised I needed someone to rule the city. These guys are going to be an elite adult gang who are so busy they don't mind their kids forming their own gangs and running riot across the city.**

**~hollyleaf988~**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR The Heroes of Olympus. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Gang name** - Olympians

**Leade****r****s** -

Zeus  
>Hera<p>

**Roles** -

**Second in **  
><strong><span>command<span>** - Poseidon

**Strategist** - Athena

**Members** -

Zeus  
>Hera<br>Poseidon  
>Demeter<br>Ares  
>Athena<br>Apollo  
>Artemis<br>Hephaestus  
>Aphrodite<br>Hermes  
>Dionsyus<br>Hades  
>Hestia<p>

**Notes - **

Okay, so I explain most of it at the top of the page but I'll say it again anyway. The Olympians are the guys who REALLY run the city. They are adults and the kids in the gangs ARE their kids (with the exceptions of Rachel, Ella the Romans and a few others). Basically, every generation, someone earns the right to use the name of one of the Olympians and so the become that Olympian when the original Olympian grows old or dies. Then, their kids join a gang and so on. I hope the name is self-explanatory. Unfortunately, I couldn't include all the gods, so I used the 12 on the council, Hades and Hestia.

**A/N - Thanks for reading!**

**~hollyleaf988~**


End file.
